1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device using an electroluminescence (EL) phenomenon. Moreover, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Moreover, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input-output device, a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. Each of a semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device is one embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may have a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent light-emitting devices and display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified.
For example, light-emitting devices and display devices for mobile devices and the like are required to be thin, lightweight, and less likely to be broken.
The light-emitting device using an EL phenomenon (also referred to as an EL element) is thinned and lightened easily because a backlight which is necessary for a liquid crystal display device is not needed. The EL element also has features of, for example, high-speed response to an input signal and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; therefore, its application to a light-emitting device and a display device has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.